


The Courtesen

by QueenEmpath



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Roger Taylor (Queen), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Courtesen Freddie, Divious Freddie, Former courtesy Jobn, Freddie wants revengel, M/M, Married Miami/John, No Beta, Omega Freddie, Omega John, Rebellion, Slavery, Trial chapter, feminie omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Freddie is the most famous courtesen in Rhys. With General, lords and even kings putting their wealth and heart on his feet. But Freddie wants only one thing, Revenge
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury/Norman Sheffield, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Jim ’Miami’ Beach/ John Deacon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Courtesen

**Author's Note:**

> This the the first chapter of my new fic ( WIP) please R&R

Dark brown eyes met their reflection in the mirror, dark hair which was past his shoulder were loose. A female attendant start brushing his hair. He felt a slight tug in his hair. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes. even the idea of someone pulling his hair reminds him of that day

_ ”Let my son go!” his mama cried. As he was dragged by his hair. His clothes almost torn by being dragged on the floor.  _

_ ”Farokh!” cried his sister _

_ ”Quiet!, tie these whores and prepare them to send in next cargo” one one the captor instructed. He closed his eyes. Whatever happens to him will be worse. His father is dead and he couldn't protect his sister and mama _

_ ”Freddie” _

”Freddie!” the voice brought him out of his thoughts. He stood immediately facing the newcomer. An alpha dressed in expensive garb. The attendants were bowing while he took a better look at Freddie. 

”Miami” Freddie acknowledged. Lord James Beach better known as Miami was the owner of the brothel Freddie worked. Despite his calm and sophisticated appearance Miami had a reputation since he  _ acquired  _ the brothel by killing Baron Ray Foster. Unlike Foster, Miami never lifted a finger on any of the courtesans. 

”you're looking lovely,” he commented. Freddie just smiled ruefully

”as lovely as I could to entice an old lord” 

”You’re the life of Rhye, everyone wants you” Miami said

”and I only  _ want  _ _him_ ” Freddie said darkly. Miami just shook his head.

”you’re playing with fire, Freddie” 

”I’m not afraid of getting burnt, darling” with that Freddie took Miami's arm as they exit the room.

* * *

The hall of Darendorf castle was filled with people, mostly his patrons and their wives who were looking hatefully at him. He looked at Miami who had Freddie’s only friend and his new husband, John on his lap. Miami nodded. Freddie looks at the audience and started singing

_ There's no time for us _

_ There's no place for us _

_ What is this thing that builds our dreams _

_ Yet slips away from us? _

_ Who wants to live forever? _

_ Who wants to live forever? _

After the song ended everyone applauded. Both Lord May and Lord Taylor stood up. Brian May was the only son of lord and lady May. He was tall with huge hair. While Roger Taylor was twice divorced blonde aristocrat, who inherited his estate after his father’s  _ sudden  _ death.Taylor looked at his servant who placed a purse full of gold coins near Miami’s feet. Lord May rolled his eyes but nodded at his servant as well who in turn brought a beautiful Diadem encrusted with Sapphires and diamonds. Freddie looked between both aristocrats and spoke 

”I’ll spend the night with both of them” 

There were gasps, whispers, even cheers from the onlookers. John, who was still sitting on his husband’s lap, understood.

* * *

At night Roger was sprawled on the bed while Brian was sitting with his arm around Freddie’s shoulder.

”You seemed sad today” Brian commented 

”I don't know what you're talking about?” Freddie said. Roger sat up and looked at Freddie 

”The song you sang, it talked about death” Roger pointed out.

Freddie looked away. He wanted to throw them out but it would be impolite. They had paid the price for the night. But whether anything will happen, only he could decide. Besides, he needed them to achieve his goal. Before he would answer-  _ FREDDIE!  _ someone shouted. Freddie started to shake his head. No, no he can't be here, no! 

”Wait, you can't go inside. Lord May and Lord Taylor are in” shouted the attendants. The door opened with a bang and a man with short hair and moustache entered. Immediately both Brian and Roger stood up to see the intruder 

”PRENTER!" They shouted, reaching for their swords.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
